Down the Aisle
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Post finale fic. Rory's getting married, and she's got a big decision to make: who will give her away? See who walks her down the aisle and comes to her rescue. JavaJunkieRogan fluffy chapter fic.
1. Random Numbers

"Rory, it's okay. He's Luke. He won't bite," Logan tried to assure his fiancée.

She sighed as she paced across the street from the diner. She couldn't believe Logan was making her do this. "Logan, this is really, really difficult for me. And when I say difficult, I mean near impossible. Like passing sophomore sociology at Yale hard. I hate making these decisions."

Logan grunted. "Yeah, and look who got an A in that class. If you can do that, you can do this. Just go ask him. He's not going to say no."

Rory had her wedding entirely planned out. She had the music, and the flowers, and the dress… everything was going to be absolutely perfect. But there was one nagging little detail that she had been trying not to address for the longest time. She purposefully avoided the decision, because it was too painful to deal with. Who would walk her down the aisle?

It was a decision she had been dreading. She had thought so much about it that her head started to hurt. And Logan wasn't making the decision any easier for her. When he had said, "pick a number" earlier, she wasn't anticipating subconsciously choosing the man who would give her away. Rory haphazardly picked a number, curious to see what the purpose of selecting it was. When Logan explained his assignment system, Rory nearly broke down in tears. This wasn't supposed to be so hard.

"You picked Luke, now go and ask him. Rory, I'm sure he'd be honored. And besides, you'll feel a lot better about it once you make your decision. It will take a load off of you, and you'll be so relieved. You'll be glad you made a choice and then you will be able to move on and enjoy being engaged," Logan insisted, putting his arm around Rory.

"Logan!" Rory moved Logan's arm. "This isn't a decision that I can make with such a random system. It's something that I have to think about. It's a big decision, Logan, and I don't appreciate you trying to rush me!"

Logan sighed. "But you're stressing yourself out over it. Both of them will love you no matter what. They really don't care what you decide. But, you'll have to choose sooner or later. The wedding is in four days, Rory. The rehearsal dinner is Saturday. I think the person you decide on needs to know by the end of the week. Now, I'm sorry that you're beating yourself up over this, and I'm sorry, I'm kind of insensitive when it comes to stuff like this. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, and I'm glad I'm not you at this point. Just don't leave them hanging."

Rory rolled her eyes in frustration. Logan was pressuring her, but at the same time, trying to cover it up by being sweet, and convincing Rory that it was a tough decision. She didn't really need the convincing arguments to figure it out. It wasn't a simple task, choosing the man worthy to walk her down the aisle. Logan was trying to simplify it with the "pick a number" solution, and that wasn't helping Rory at all. She couldn't make a decision so easily.

"I'll give you some time, all right? I'll call you later." Logan kissed Rory on the forehead and walked away, trying to let her make the decision on her own.

Whether Logan was pressuring her or not, Rory was still having trouble deciding. Even Lorelai couldn't tell her what to do... and Rory hated that.

Rory remembered the conversation well. They were sitting on the couch, watching Pippi Longstocking, when Rory suddenly blurted out her quandary to Lorelai.

"_Mom? Who do you want to walk me down the aisle?" Rory asked._

_Lorelai stared at Rory, confused by the question. She paused the movie and turned to face her daughter. "Oh, sweetie, that's not my decision to make. It's not my wedding. My wedding was almost a year ago… and it was a lot of fun, if I do say so myself."_

_Rory let out a nervous giggle. "Would you be offended if I chose Luke?"_

_Lorelai held up her left hand. "I'm married to Luke, I wouldn't be offended."_

"_What about if I picked Dad?"_

"_Again, not offended. It's your choice, kid. Should we be watching a different movie? Because there's one I can think of that seems appropriate for the time… about choices…"_

"_No, no, Pippi's fine. I just… would Dad be offended if I picked Luke?" Rory inquired, leaning her back against the couch._

_Lorelai scratched Paul Anka behind the ear. "Well, I don't know. I don't think so, but then again I'm not your dad. If I were your dad, this world would be a very, very different place."_

"_Would Luke be offended if I chose Dad?"_

"_Honestly? I think he expects you to choose your dad. He's not going to get in a fistfight with him over it, because he wants you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy is fine with him. Have you thought about having both of them escort you? You'd be Miss Patty's idol," Lorelai quipped._

"_I want to choose one or the other. I don't want this to be hard, though."_

_Lorelai put her hand on Rory's arm. "Well, babe, whatever you choose, please know that I am totally behind you. And I won't be offended. I promise," Lorelai vowed._

The only thing Rory could think of to do was go home and make a pro-con list. It had always been her method of problem solving, and had brought her through many dilemmas in her life. The most important pro-con list brought her to Logan, through Yale. She walked back home and searched in her room for a piece of paper.

"Hey, kid, what are you dong here? Not that this isn't your house and not that you aren't welcome here anytime, but what brings you here? Today?" Lorelai inquired, sipping her coffee.

"I'm in the process of finding a piece of paper, well, a lot of paper, to make a pro-con list. I need to take a definitive stand, and this is the way I know how to do it best. I'm deciding who to ask to walk me down the aisle," Rory insisted, sitting down on her bed and beginning to scribble on the piece of paper.

"Okay, sweets. Let me know if you want anything to eat. Or if you need a coffee break," Lorelai said, pulling Rory's door closed.

Rory sighed and began to think, tapping the pen to her lips. She scrawled "Dad" at the top of the first sheet of paper and divided it into two columns, pro and con. Then, the next sheet of paper was titled "Luke" and divided into two columns.

Usually, the words on the pro-con lists came rushing out of her and onto the paper faster than one could ever imagine. But this time, she was holding back. Rory was holding back for fear of hurting Christopher or Luke. She couldn't make a pro-con list to decide who to start with, so she chose Luke.


	2. Mashed Potatoes, Pride and Prejudice

Rory scribbled a big "1" on the left side of her paper, in the pro column. She circled it, over and over, trying to organize her thoughts. She took a deep breath, attempting to clear her head. The first thing she wrote down was the first that came to mind. "Mashed potatoes," she said out loud as she wrote it down.

_"Mom, my arm itches," a young Rory whined, holding her arm out for her mother to inspect._

_Lorelai cringed. "Oh, baby, you're tearing it up. Don't scratch it. Do you feel alright otherwise?" she asked, putting her hand to her daughter's forehead. "You know what, sweets? I hate to break it to you, but I think you're staying home from school today," Lorelai insisted._

"_Why? I have a spelling test today, and I really, really, really can't miss it," Rory said._

"_Rory, you have the chicken pox, you are not going to school today... or tomorrow, for that matter. I'll help you get changed back into your pajamas. Then you are going back to bed, and you are going to start phase one of recovery… immediately." Lorelai carried her daughter into her bedroom and stayed there, caring for Rory._

_After using all the lotion they had in the house that didn't smell like lavender, reading with Rory until she fell asleep, and countless trips to the bathroom, Lorelai was exhausted. It had been two days since Rory had come down with the chicken pox, and Lorelai had been running around nonstop, trying to cure her daughter. Lorelai grabbed a pillow and a blanket and tried to sleep on the floor for awhile, hoping to be able to sleep. Just as she began to doze off, the doorbell rang._

_Lorelai got up, trying not to wake Rory as she opened the door. Luke was outside. "Hey, Luke," she said sleepily._

"_Hey. Is everything okay? I noticed that you and Rory didn't come by for breakfast yesterday, or today, and I was… well, worried about you guys," Luke said. His face was one of genuine concern for Lorelai and Rory._

"_Well, Rory has the chicken pox. And she's got everything to go with it. It's a plethora of side effects… she is not feeling well at all, to be honest," Lorelai said. "I'd invite you in, but I don't think you want the chicken pox… I mean, unless you've had the chicken pox before…"_

"_Is there anything I can get you? Really, I feel terrible, I'd be glad to get that oatmeal bath stuff if you need it, or lotion, or some medicine… anything you need," Luke offered._

"_Aw, Luke. That's really, really nice of you. I think we're okay, though." _

"_MOM!" Rory called. _

"_I'll be right back, come on in, at your own risk. Excuse me," Lorelai politely excused herself and went to attend to her daughter. _

"_Hi, Mom," Rory said, waving._

"_You're awake! What is it, sweetie?" Lorelai asked, brushing Rory's hair out of her face. _

_Rory tried to sit up. "I'll try to eat now," she said, weakly._

_Lorelai sat down on the bed. "What can I get you?" she asked._

_Rory thought for a moment. "Mashed potatoes."_

_Lorelai gave Rory a confused look. "Mashed potatoes?" _

"_Yeah. Luke's mashed potatoes. They sound really, really good right now. Please?" Rory whispered._

_Lorelai nodded. She walked back into the living room to find Luke standing by the couch. "She wants mashed potatoes. Luke's mashed potatoes," she said with a sigh._

"_I'll make them for you," Luke said. "Anything else I can get for you?"_

_Lorelai nodded. "Coffee, please," she said, lying down on the couch._

"_Be back in fifteen minutes," Luke insisted._

_When Luke came back, he brought more than just coffee and mashed potatoes. He had lotion, medicine, and countless other chicken-pox survival necessities. He handed Rory the container, filled to the brim with steaming mashed potatoes with butter melted on top._

"_Thank you, Luke," Rory said weakly as she took a bite. "These are really good."_

_Luke smiled. "Feel better," he said. "And if you need anything, let me know."_

_Rory nodded and took another bite of mashed potatoes. "I will," she said._

_Luke turned to Lorelai. "That goes for you, too. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. I promise I'll bring whatever it is you could possibly need."_

_Luke kept his promise. The next few days consisted of frequent doses of mashed potatoes and visits to check up on the girls. He was there when he was needed, and ran any errands necessary to make Rory feel better, and to make Lorelai's life a little easier._

It was a story that had been brought up countless times. Luke brought Rory mashed potatoes when she was sick, Luke was seen as the hero. The thing about Luke was that he didn't do it for recognition, or to prove something. He just did it simply because he cared about Rory and Lorelai. Plain and simple.

Rory clicked the pen, deep in concentration. As she outlined the letters again, she realized that "Mashed potatoes" was more than just a meal… it was Luke's ability to care for Rory and Lorelai, and to be there when needed… even if Lorelai or Rory swore she was fine. It was a symbol of his willingness to help, and a testament to his soft side, exposed only to those who deserved it most. Such a simple gesture like bringing mashed potatoes was huge in the eyes of the Gilmore women.

She smiled, staring at the words that had been placed on the paper. Luke had been a huge part of her life from such a young age. It was almost like something was missing when Lorelai and Luke broke up. Thinking about all the great things Luke had done was so simple.

Rory wrote "2" directly underneath the large and smudged 1. She needed to stop doodling and get down to work. "Pride and Prejudice," she wrote, underlining it when she finished.

_"Ah, excuse me, birthday girl coming through! Beep beep, mister, we have a birthday girl here! Oh, Luke! Can birthday girl get some pancakes?" Lorelai called. She wanted to make sure everyone knew it was Rory's birthday._

"_Mom, I didn't want everyone to know that it was my birthday," Rory blushed._

"_No worries. Now everyone will know that Rory Gilmore has hit the double digits... well, you hit double digits a year ago, but today, you're the big 1-1, baby! It's so hard to believe that eleven years ago today…"_

"_Mom, we went through this already. I was sleeping, and you woke me up to tell me all about your ankles and the ice chips," Rory said._

"_LUKE! Pancakes for Rory, coffee for me, and lots of it!" Lorelai called._

_Luke came out from behind the counter. "Did you want to order something?"_

"_Yeah, for the third time…"_

"_I was talking to Rory," Luke said._

_Rory giggled. "Pancakes, please," she answered with a smile._

"_Coming right up. Lorelai, would you like some coffee?" he asked._

_Lorelai sighed. "Yes, please. Copious amounts. I think I just might need it through an IV. Ooh! Maybe you should get one of those chocolate fountains, and put coffee in it, and bring it to my table. An idea for MY birthday," she said._

"_How about in a nice mug?" Luke asked. "I'm not the Doogie Howser people think I am, and I don't have a chocolate fountain."_

_Lorelai shrugged. "How about a fondue pot? That way, I can dip the doughnuts... a mug is good enough, I guess."_

_As Rory ate her pancakes, she saw Lorelai's distraction with something going on in front of the diner. There was some commotion with Taylor, and Lorelai seemed to be fascinated by it. _

"_I'll be right back. Taylor's going to yell at Babette for something, and I want to know what," Lorelai said as she excused herself to see what was going on outside._

_It was the opportune time for Luke to give Rory her present, without being mocked by Lorelai for doing so. He grabbed the gift, which he had thought long and hard about, and walked over to Rory. "I thought you might like this," he said. "Happy Birthday." _

_He handed the gift to Rory, who was shocked by the gesture. She admired the tin foil wrapping paper, and took the pink ribbon stuck to the corner of the present and pressed it to her shirt, smiling. "Thank you, Luke," she said. Rory carefully tore the edge of the wrapping and pulled out her present. It was a hardcover copy of "Pride and Prejudice," by Jane Austen._

"_Wow, Luke. Thank you so much," Rory said._

"_You don't already have this book, do you?" he asked._

_Rory shook her head. "No, and I can't wait to read it."_

"_I hope you like it. It was one of my mom's favorite books," Luke offered._

"_It must be good, then," Rory answered, opening the book to the first page._

It became one of her favorite books. She glanced at the copy she received that day, still in great condition, which was sitting on her night table. She must have read it hundreds of times, remembering why she loved it so much every time she finished it again. But somehow, she had missed the note written in Luke's handwriting in the front cover.

"Happy 11th Birthday, Rory. From Luke".

He knew her well then, and he still knew her better than any other male figure she had ever met. The book was her first Jane Austen novel, and it was one of the books she treasured most.

She opened the door and trudged out into the kitchen. She saw Luke and her mother eating dinner at the table.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Rory asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I made some food for you, too. I figured you'd be getting hungry soon," Luke offered.

Rory sat down at the table, and many more memories came to her. There was so much more she needed to add to that list, but she really was hungry… and Luke made macaroni and cheese.


	3. Rory's Fifth Birthday

When the macaroni was finished and Luke and Lorelai had gone to bed, Rory continued her list. Luke's "pro" side was getting longer and longer, and Rory presumed she would need more than just that one night to finish the entire list. Memories like her caterpillar's funeral, her 16th birthday, and her graduation from Chilton filled the page, all in Luke's favor.

But, Rory needed to move on. After exhausting half the night reminiscing and thinking about all the great things Luke had done for her and her mother, it was time to start Luke's "con" side. She had already filled a front and a back of all the good things about Luke. There were just so many nice things he had so selflessly done for each of them, and she almost felt compelled to write more. Luke deserved more space than any piece of paper could hold. Rory tapped her pen on the paper, trying to come up with a "con" for Luke Danes, her stepfather, and the man who had been the best father figure of Rory's entire life. Was there anything to put on his con side?

The only thing she could come up with was "Lied to Mom". And she left it at that. What else could she do? That was the only thing Luke Danes did that turned out terribly. He lied to Lorelai, and it wasn't a white lie... it came between them, and caused their breakup and the months of awkwardness that followed. It caused the new routes around town, the new dynamic between Lorelai and Chris... it was really, really bad.

But, somehow it worked itself out. Luke became Luke again, and Lorelai became Lorelai again. And in becoming themselves, they found each other... they became Lorelai and Luke. Luke set up Rory's Bon Voyage party on that rainy day, he dropped that bag of charcoal, and kissed Lorelai... and they didn't know it, but Rory saw the entire thing from afar. From that moment on, the awkwardness disappeared, and happy moments were as common as coffee for the Gilmores. Luke and Lorelai were married in the town square, in front of the watchful eyes of the townies of Stars Hollow. Logan and Rory were reunited, and soon engaged. Now, the wedding was fast approaching, and Rory had to get back to the task at hand... she needed to make a choice.

Rory pulled out the sheet of paper marked "Christopher". The very first thing that came to Rory's mind was a con. She hated the fact that the first memory that popped into her head was a negative one, but she had to write it anyway… she had to be objective. "My fifth birthday," Rory wrote under the "con" column.

_Five-year-old Rory woke up bright and early on her fifth birthday. Her father was coming to visit, and it would be the first time she had seen him since Christmas. She knew she would have to wait at the Inn while Lorelai worked, but that was okay with Rory, because Mia had promised to sit with her while she waited._

_Rory begged Lorelai to wear her brand new pink dress that Emily and Richard sent over for her birthday. Reluctantly, Lorelai agreed, and allowed her daughter to wear one of the dresses Lorelai used to hate. "Just don't let the wind get a hold of it," she insisted._

_Rory sat on the steps to the inn. Folding her hands and staying as still as a statue, she waited for Christopher to pull up into the driveway. He would crouch down to her level and open his arms wide, allowing Rory to run to him and be scooped up, kissed, and tickled._

"_Rory, sweetie, you don't have to stay still like that. You can come inside with me if you want, maybe it will make time go by faster for you," Mia suggested, adjusting Rory's pink hair bow._

"_I want to stay here. I don't want to miss Daddy coming. I want to be the very first person he sees, so he doesn't get lost this time," Rory insisted._

_Mia sat down next to Rory, knowing that Christopher truly didn't get lost the last time. "Can I get you some crayons and some paper? Or maybe a book to read? It will keep you busy until he comes."_

_Rory shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm just waiting until he comes."_

_Mia sighed. "All right. We'll just talk, then."_

_Mia and Rory talked until lunchtime. Rory reluctantly went inside to eat. Then, when Rory had to go to the bathroom, she appointed Lorelai to keep watch until she got back. When she returned, Rory didn't move until it got dark._

"_Rory? Sweets, I don't think he's coming," Lorelai said._

_Rory shook her head. "No, Mommy. He's coming. He promised. He said that he's not allowed to break promises anymore, so he'll come."_

"_He's not allowed to, but he did," Lorelai said under her breath._

"_Did Daddy get lost again? He's bad with directions," Rory said._

"_Sweetie, he didn't get lost. Rory, uh, Daddy broke his promise. He's not coming," Lorelai said._

_Rory remembered looking at her mother in disbelief, as if someone had told her that Santa Claus didn't exist, or that her name was really an ugly name, like Doris or Marge. She remembered the sting she felt in her eyes as they welled up with tears. She remembered the tears dripping onto the pretty cupcake she no longer wanted to eat, and onto her pink dress._

_And she remembered being tucked into bed by Lorelai, who cried with Rory, too._

Turning five was supposed to be fun. But Christopher broke one of a million empty promises, leaving Rory skeptical for the outcome of the rest of them. She was able to get a few nice things about Christopher in the "Pro" column, like his appearance at her debutante ball and his phone conversations with Rory. One phrase was the deciding factor for her, though. "Tries hard to make up for lost time."

He had missed out on everything. All of her birthdays and big events were celebrated without Christopher's presence. Rory decided it would be best for Christopher to walk her down the aisle.

He was her father, after all, and he deserved a second chance. She turned out the light, and went to sleep. It seemed as though the moment she fell asleep, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey, Rory… it's Dad," Christopher started from the other line.

"Hey, Dad. Perfect timing," Rory said.

"Ah, not so much, kid," Christopher insisted.

Rory sat up. "Dad, what's up?"

"Ah, Rory, I feel so stupid. More stupid than when I missed your school play… you know, when you were a carrot, and you begged me to go…"

"What is it, Dad?" Rory didn't want to hear about any more things that she needed to add to her pro-con list.

"I… I can't make it to the wedding, Rory."


	4. Sleep Talking and Jam Hands

"You what? Dad, you gave me an RSVP a long time ago!" Rory said, almost waiting for him to tell her it was all a joke.

Rory was in shock. She had just finished writing all those nice things about her father, realizing he wasn't perfect, but giving him a second chance. She was starting to think she chose the wrong person. She didn't want to lose Christopher again.

"I can explain. My company is taking a trip to Taiwan that day, and I will lose my job if I don't go on the trip. Plus, I'd lose a lot of money, too. I paid for my plane ticket, for everything. Gosh, Rory, I'm so, so sorry," Christopher said.

"And you didn't know this at the time?"

Christopher paused, trying to come up with an answer. "I got the dates mixed up, that was all."

"When did you find out you had to go to Taiwan?" Rory asked, in shock.

"Last year."

"Well, can't you get out of it?"

Christopher groaned. "Ah, kid, you're making this really, really, really difficult. I wish I could get out of it…"

"Wow, I mean, I just can't believe that you'd choose Taiwan over your daughter's wedding. Dad, I'm really disappointed. I was going to ask you to walk me down the aisle, but I guess that won't happen now. I'm sorry I'm reacting this way, and I know it's not my normal reaction to things like this, but Dad, this is a huge deal for me, and I tried to include you in it," Rory replied.

Suddenly, she felt five again. Flashbacks of the pink dress and the pretty cupcake ran through her head like a film without sound. It was almost as if the memories were there to taunt her. Things weren't supposed to be like this anymore. Since Lorelai and Christopher got divorced, things were supposed to be better. The one time Rory had chosen to incorporate her father into a big event in her life, he failed to come through. Typical Christopher. Why did it have to happen twenty years later, and on her wedding day?

Christopher sighed. "As much as I want to be there, Rory, I just can't. This trip has been planned for a year and a half already, they asked me to go a year ago… and I'm just really beside myself over all of this. Can you ever forgive me? Please, Rory? It's not by choice that I'd miss my own daughter's wedding, and it's not like I want to miss out on giving you away."

Rory realized that as angry as this made her, Christopher had actually made the decision easier on her. She could now choose Luke, without feeling guilty or ashamed. Luke was never a backup choice, either. In her heart, Rory wanted to choose Luke, but her brain called out Christopher's name over and over again. Rory knew at that moment that someday, she could forgive Christopher, but it just might not be that day.

"Yes, I will forgive you," Rory said, concisely. "I have to go," she hung up the phone.

Rory stretched and walked out into the living room for some coffee. She needed it after everything that went on in the past five minutes. She had become an emotional wreck.

"Midnight snack?"

Rory jumped at the voice. She turned around to find Luke, sitting at the kitchen table. "Coffee," she replied.

"Don't know how that will help you sleep, but you're you… and I'm me," he said, pulling out the seat next to him.

"Did my phone call wake you? I'm sorry, I should put the phone on vibrate at night," Rory insisted. "I just didn't want to miss a call from work if they needed me."

Luke shook his head. "No, you didn't wake me. Did you know your mother talks in her sleep?"

Rory giggled. That sounded like something Lorelai was completely capable of. "She talks in her sleep?"

"She doesn't just spit out random words, like normal human beings do. She has conversations with herself. They are full-on, intense conversations. She talks to other people, too. She asked me if I wanted to have a baby with her, then proceeded to throw the jam hands comment back in my face. This is all in her sleep, mind you, and I didn't even give an answer. Well, maybe dream me gave an answer, but real me didn't," Luke ranted.

Rory giggled, sipping her coffee. Luke was a really funny guy when he tried to be, and sometimes when he didn't try. He wasn't as reserved as people perceived him to be, and if he got on the right topic, he could talk for awhile. Luke had gotten Rory through a lot of tough times, whether he was willing to admit it or not. The late night conversations were something Rory really enjoyed… they were happening a lot more lately than usual. Rory's new assignment kept her closer to home, and Luke was a night owl, so it seemed. Wedding plans and other arrangements kept her up late.

"What would real you say?" Rory asked.

Luke paused. He seemed caught off guard by that question. "Well, real me would say yes."

Rory smiled. "Good. That would make Mom really happy. Anyway, what else did she say? In her talking in her sleep, I mean?"

"Well, she started talking about coffee like it was her best friend. It was really amusing, actually. She was practically singing about coffee. I'm not surprised, because if your life is that consumed by something, I guess subconsciously…"

"Will you walk me down the aisle, Luke?" Rory interrupted.

Luke paused, seeming extremely surprised. "You want me to walk you down the aisle?"

"If you want to. I mean, if you don't feel comfortable, I'll ask Grandpa to do it, and then you won't have to. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do, and even if you don't want to, don't feel like you have to, because I…"

"You talk as much as your mother does," Luke insisted.

"We do share the same DNA," Rory replied, feeling somewhat silly.

"Well, I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle," Luke replied.

Rory gasped. "Really? Oh, Luke! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you."

Luke put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "It means a lot to me, too."

Rory kissed Luke on the cheek and gave him a hug. This was better than she had ever imagined things would be if Christopher was back in her life. Somehow she felt guilty for even thinking up a pro-con list, but on the other hand, she was glad she did. The pro-con lists helped her straighten out her otherwise fleeting thoughts, and they allowed her to think clearly.

"I love you, Luke. Thanks for always coming through for me, and for Mom… we really, really can't thank you enough... we don't know what we would have done without you," Rory said.

"Anytime. It's my pleasure," Luke said. "And I love you, too."

The pro-con lists almost always brought her to the right conclusion, one way or another. Rory headed back to bed, looking forward to calling Logan in the morning with her decision. She knew he would be happy that she finally made a decision.

She pulled the covers over her, attempting to get a good night's sleep, knowing that she picked the right person to walk her down the aisle.


	5. Be Civil

Rory could remember the first day she talked to Logan again like it was yesterday. She tried to fall asleep as she recalled the meeting.

"_Mr. Huntzberger, thank you for joining us."_

_Rory jerked her head up from her meeting notes. Logan? Here? At HER job? This wasn't happening. She let out a barely audible sigh and pretended to ignore him. Her master plan didn't work out so well._

"_This seat taken, Ace?" Logan asked in a flirtatious manner._

"_No, but can you and your ego fit in it? That's the question," she whispered._

_Logan seated himself next to Rory. She turned to face the discussion, almost wishing him away. But he was persistent, all right. Very persistent._

"_Touché," he said. "How are you? You seeing anyone?"_

_Rory turned to face Logan. "I'm in a meeting now. Small talk doesn't have precedence over my career."_

"_Well, then, we'll get some coffee later, catch up. I know you can't resist coffee."_

_She ignored him. She focused solely on the meeting. That was what she had to do, or else she would end up kissing him right then and there. Rory still had feelings for Logan._

_Despite what happened to her on her graduation day, she still missed Logan. How could she not have missed him? The relationship simply ended… without compromise, without closure. There was no closure, because when Rory said "no", Logan walked away._

_When he walked away, there was to be no avocado tree, no pretty house, and no dreams to come true. But when he walked back into the board room, everything seemed to come rushing back._

"_Mr. Huntzberger, you're going to be paired with Miss Gilmore on this assignment."_

_Logan and Rory looked at each other. Rory rolled her eyes and walked out of the meeting, following her co-workers._

"_Rory, I swear, I didn't do that," Logan called after her._

_Rory shrugged. "I don't care. This is for work, we're going to be civil."_

_Logan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, civil. I can do that. Come on, let's go get some coffee, and then we'll get talking about the angle we're going to take on this story."_

_Seeing that getting coffee with Logan would be viewed as civil, she consented. "But I need to make a phone call first," she said, excusing herself for a moment. She walked out into the hallway and pressed speed dial 2, hoping Lorelai would answer._

"_Hello?" Luke answered._

_Rory sighed. Luke would have to do for the moment, she just needed someone to give her some sort of advice. "Hey, it's Rory. Do you have a minute?"_

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"_Mom's at the inn?"_

"_At a meeting in Woodbridge. Some sort of plumbing fiasco. Why?"_

_Rory sighed. "Logan just showed up at the meeting I was just in… and I still…"_

"_You're still hurting over how he dumped you?" Luke finished in a somewhat annoyed tone._

"_Yeah, a little," Rory admitted. "I'm sorry, Luke, this isn't a guy thing. This must be making you really uncomfortable."_

"_No, no. I may not be your mother, but I can occasionally lend a hand if need be. You're probably wondering how to handle it?" Luke asked._

"_Yes," Rory sighed._

"_Don't let him get to you. He did that to you, Rory. I know what happened, and I haven't exactly gotten over it yet. I think it was selfish, and… he has to win you back, you can't just give in."_

_Rory smiled. "I like protective Luke," she said._

"_I'm just trying to help," he offered._

"_Well, I appreciate it, thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Rory hung up the phone, shaking her head at herself for needing to call home for a pep talk. She was a big girl, and she could handle her own love life. Most of the time, anyway. But her love life never interfered with her professional life!_

_She walked out onto the sidewalk and followed Logan to the nearest coffee shop. They seated themselves at a table by the window, and Rory was lost in the lives of the passers-by._

_It was something her and Lorelai did occasionally at Luke's. Watching the people that walked by and concocting stories about them was a hobby of sorts. As she analyzed the body language of a teenage couple, thinking they were on the verge of a breakup, she heard her name being called again._

"_Ace? You with me?" Logan asked.  
_

_Rory nodded. "Yeah, I'm with you," she fibbed, taking a sip of coffee. His hair caught her eye. She had forgotten how much she liked Logan's hair. She had no idea why, but that was one of his best features in her mind. _

_The two walked back to the hotel, getting slightly off topic, and Rory realized she had the "be civil" part down, but the "let him win you back" part would be harder to judge. _

_Rory was strong, confident, and independent, and she was determined to make things between her and Logan work again. It just might take a little time._


	6. The Big Day

The days between the decision and the wedding came and went quicker than Rory had imagined possible. She and Lorelai had always pondered how time seemed so long as you lived it, especially at a Friday Night Dinner or a boring meeting, but in retrospect, it seemed so fast, especially if it was something good that happened.

Rory stood in front of the three way mirror, in her wedding dress, contemplating that phenomenon. Her big day had finally arrived. The necklace Luke had given her years before was so beautiful, she couldn't help but play with it as she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to let the image staring back at her soak in.

"Hey, sweets, you've been staring at yourself for so long, you're on the edge of turning into Narcissus," Lorelai joked.

Rory stepped off of the pedestal. "Sorry. It's just… so weird, you know? I mean, it's not weird, weird, but it's just so… unbelievable."

"Hey, now, we all knew you'd get married someday," Lorelai quipped.

"Mom! I meant unbelievable as in, just… wow. Like really, really, good and exciting unbelievable," Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, kind of like the unbelievable that says 'I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up and getting married. I'm so proud of her, and excited for her. She deserves every bit of what's happened to her.' That's the kind of unbelievable, right?"

"Mom, you're going to make me cry! And I just got the makeup done!" Rory whined.

Lorelai shrugged as she searched her purse. "Well, it's too late for me, but we'll try to keep your sanity in tact. You did tell the makeup lady that you needed waterproof mascara?"

Rory nodded. "I told her blubbering is a condition that runs in the Gilmore family."

Lorelai dabbed at her eyes. "And what did she say to that?"

"She was really, really confused."

"Well, she's not a Gilmore, so that would be the reason why that conversation went the way that it did," Lorelai pointed out.

"It is a pretty exclusive club," Rory chimed in.

Lorelai put her arms on Rory's shoulders and gently pushed her back a little to get a good look at her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Rory took a deep breath. "You think so?"

"You should be singing 'I Feel Pretty" right about now," Lorelai offered.

Rory scrunched up her nose. "Jack Nicholson and Adam Sandler pretty, or 'West Side Story' pretty?"

"Which one do you think? Take it as the highest compliment, my friend. You deserve it."

Rory smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Lorelai wrapped her daughter into a hug and waved off one of the people in headsets who had been following her around for awhile. Finally, she sighed and stepped back.

"Well, uh, I guess I have to let you go get married now," Lorelai giggled nervously as she wiped away a tear.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, that's kind of the reason for the attire," she said.

Lorelai walked out the door. "I love you, sweets," she said, turning to face Rory before she left.

"I love you, too, Mom."

The woman in the headset walked Rory out into the foyer where Luke was, his hands shoved in his pockets as he paced. Rory couldn't help but smile.

"Someone's nervous," Rory said.

Luke turned around and stopped in his tracks. "What? Oh, yeah, uh… sorry. It's just… I don't want to…"

Rory tilted her head. "You can't possibly mess this up, Luke."

"Thanks. You know, Logan's a lucky guy. You're a sweet, intelligent, and thoughtful person. And I'm very proud of who you've become," Luke said.

Rory sighed. "Are you going to blubber like you did at my graduation?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'd prefer the not, but you know…" Luke said, taking Rory's arm.

Rory looked up at her stepfather. "Hey, Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"Thanks for doing this for me. It means so much to me. I love you."

Luke smiled. "I love you, too, Rory."

The wedding went beautifully. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire hall (even Luke cried), and the reception was turning out to be just as fantastic.

"You know you have to dance with her now, right?" Lorelai asked, nudging Luke.

He nodded. "Yeah. She made me promise a few nights ago."

"Do you have your dancing shoes on?" Lorelai teased.

Luke shrugged. "If you say so," he replied, standing and making his way to Rory."

"So, uh... for lack of better phrasing, would you like to dance?" Luke asked.

Rory smiled. "I'd be honored."

Luke led Rory to the dance floor and impressed the entire room with his dancing ability. Although slightly embarrassed, Luke got through the dance without stepping on ROry's toes or her dress. Rory smiled at Luke. "You know, Mom was right. You can waltz."

Luke looked down, turning red. "Ah, jeez. She told you."

Rory giggled. "Of course she told me. Thank you, Luke... for everything. I know I've thanked you, but this means so much to me, and you mean so much to me..."

Sensing that Rory was on the verge of babbling, Luke interrupted. "Of course. It's no problem at all."

As Logan approached his new wife, Luke motioned to him. "Well, uh, I think you should go dance with Logan now."

"See you later, Luke," Rory said, walking to the dance floor.

Lorelai sauntered up behind her husband wrapping her arms around his waist. Putting her chin on his shoulder, she decided to try to talk him into a dance. "So are you tired from that one dance, or you got another one left?"

"Are you trying to get me to ask you to dance?" Luke asked.

Lorelai gasped in fake shock. "Why, Lucas, I'd he honored," she said, taking his hand.

As they danced, Luke couldn't help but watch Rory. After all he'd been through with the Gilmore women, and after he'd seen her grow up and go through phase after phase... he was proud of the way she turned out.

"Look at you, bursting with pride," Lorelai said, breaking Luke's concentration.

"Sorry," Luke said. "I know looking at other women while dancing with your wife is a bad idea."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's fine. Because I know why you're looking at her... and you know you were a huge part of how she turned out?"

"I'd like to think so," Luke replied. "I'm glad she asked me."

Meanwhile, as Rory danced with Logan, Logan couldn't help but notice Luke's gazes toward Rory.

"He's really proud of you, Ace," Logan said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Rory smiled. "I know. I'm glad I asked him to walk me down the aisle. He deserved it."

_The End_


End file.
